The present invention relates to a construction for positioning photosensor devices including coacting LEDs and phototransistors, and more particularly to a construction for positioning a so-called side-view type LED or phototransistor having a light-emitting device or photodetector device in the shape of a semispherical body projecting on the coacting device.
It is most important with this type of photosensor that the confronting devices (an LED and a phototransistor, for example) be positionally aligned for optical axis alignment. Accordingly, positioning the photosensor devices, that is, centering the confronting devices for optical axis alignment, is an essential task to be performed.
There have heretofore been no effective positioning or centering means for positioning one device having a projecting semispherical body in confronting relation to the coacting device. If the confronting devices are placed out of alignment with each other, then the photosensor which is particularly of high directivity is highly liable to malfunction. It has been difficult to position a plurality of photosensor devices in alignment efficiently and accurately.